Time Travel
by Rei Bianca
Summary: - A journey to the west turns out into a journey to the past when they met with the wrong people at the wrong time and the wrong place.


_- Hi! It's been a while since I update anything here… I guess, about 2 years? Sorry… My apologies. I've been busy with my school. And thank goodness, it's over…for now… I will try to continue my other Saiyuki fictions, if I get ideas….yeah.._

_Anyway, I made a new one. Any I promise, this one will end._

_Genre: (Just so you know) Adventure and suspense._

_Oh, if there's even the slightest mistake, please tell me, thank you. SO…now, I move, and happy reading! _

_Time travel_

Chapter 1: The Beginning…

Sanzo stared at the map in his lap, trying to trace the route out of the desert with his finger. He pushed a strain of long blonde hair behind one ear. It fell right back again. "We should turn left here," he told Hakkai who was concentrating hard on the road.

Hakkai slowed the jeep. He peered through the windshield and dusted the sand off it. Hakuryu purred. "He turned his attention back to Sanzo. "Are you sure?"

"No, he's not sure," Gojyo interrupted from the backseat. "I told you since just now that we've been turning round and round the same place, but nooo, you never listen," he grumbled while his hands busy fiddling with the small cross-like item he found from one of the demons that he fought in the desert. Realizing that Sanzo was staring at him through the mirror, he quickly slipped the cross around his neck and hid it under his shirt. The cross glowed a little and fades out.

Sanzo kept silence. He didn't want to start a fight. Not in this kind of weather. He glanced in his side mirror. An oasis, he thought. "Hakkai, let's check that place out," pointing at the newly discovered town in the middle of nowhere after seven hours of searching.

It is Saturday. Finally, Sanzo and his fellow friends reached the last city before stepping into the Wild West. The city of Cairo, Egypt. Upon arrival, they also manage to find a nice and cozy inn to stay for the night.

"Food!" Goku screamed out happily as he jumped off the jeep. His eyes searched wildly around him. What he saw amazed him. The city gives way to twisted, crowded streets like nothing he'd ever seem. Gojyo had to tug him to keep him moving as he stared in shock at all the people that passed him. They were wearing headbands and weird ornaments. Some were even heavily decorated with jewels, expensive robes with glittering colors that shines under the bright sun.

Hakkai smiled and followed them from behind. This place seemed to be free from demons, he thought. This is the first time he saw everyone so happy and stressed free.

Soon, in the shades of one of the open stalls, he came across an old woman, who was busily trying to sell her plums. She looks wise. Hakkai walked closer towards the woman. His steps stopped for a while.

"What's the matter?" Gojyo asked from behind.

He shook his head. It was probably just coincident to see someone with the same look these days. However, the woman in front of him really resemble someone he knows. With her purple eyes and hair, anyone of them could have mistaken her for Yaone, one of Kougaiji's followers, except that it was the older version of her.

Meanwhile, Sanzo was busy searching a way out from the maze-like streets. It was hopeless. He and Goku were separated after he made a turn at a corner. Why did I insist on turning right in the first place, he scolded himself.

"Sanzo-sama," Goku called out from behind.

"Hmm."

"I don't feel very good."

"Sick?"

"No, but this place is." Goku stared straight at one empty alley. What's weird was, that particular road was busy a while ago. He sniffed harder. Sanzo stood behind him with his left hand clutching the spirit-ascending gun firmly. "That's odd, I don't sense any demons or any weird activities going on anywhere near us at all," he told Sanzo. His eyes twitched.

The monk continued walking. He looked carefully at every buildings and carvings on the walls. Every walls and pillars he came across were heavily decorated with colorful drawings and skillfully carved.

"What?!" Gojyo shouted and banged the wall hard. Hakkai pulled him back before he smashed more brick walls. He has been hearing crap talks from the old woman that afternoon, hoping that it was all a lie only to hear that Sanzo had told him the same thing again that evening.

"Relax, you've got to calm down," Hakkai persuaded pushing another glass of beer into Gojyo's hands. "Looks like trouble has many ways of reaching us, ne Sanzo-sama." Hakkai snickered.

"No wonder they were all dressed up differently. I've never expected to see anyone walking around wearing thin wraps these days." Goku said, picturing the people he met in the bazaar.

Sanzo grinned. It's nothing to wonder because the fact is that they have somehow transported into time. It seemed that they have been sent back one thousand years ago. Now, they had to find a way to get back to their own time. He gulped down more beer. Then, he noticed a faint glow from under Gojyo's shirt.

"Ei, Sanzo, what are you staring at?" Gojyo asked suspiciously when he realized that Sanzo was staring at him for the last few minutes.

"I suggest that we should ask help from that woman in the bazaar tomorrow, what do you think?" Hakkai interrupted.

"That's not a bad idea." Goku answered. "But now, we should get some sleep. I'm exhausted!" he yawned, pulling Sanzo and Gojyo up the stairs.

"I guess we should," Hakkai smiled and pushed his way through the crowded room. Suddenly, a small boy came out from nowhere and introduced himself as Ramses. He took out a small scroll and handed it to Hakkai. After that he disappeared into the crowd again.

Hakkai inspected the scroll and its weird inscriptions. Unfortunately, everything is written purely in weird drawings and codes, which actually takes ages to decipher. This is a nightmare. First, I must get some rest, he told himself. He rolled back the piece of paper and tucked it under his pillow. Somehow, he felt uncomfortable. After an hour of tossing and turning, like it of not, he forced himself up. "This is ridiculous, your lives are at stake here!" the voice t the back of his head screamed.

Hakkai pulled out a candle from his small bag and lighted it. Sitting cross-legged on the bed, he began unfolding the scroll again. This time, he was determined to read the scriptures. His eyes twitched as he forced himself to understand the writings of ancient Egyptians.

"Can't sleep?"

"Gojyo… " He startled at the sound of his red-haired friend. "I… someone gave us this," showing the scroll. "I can't seemed to understand them."

Gojyo took the item from Hakkai's hand. He pulled out a cigarette and lighted it. Stacking some shirts at the corner, not far from Hakkai, he managed to make himself a very comfortable couch. He eyed the scroll for a while. Finally, he smiled. "Hakkai," he said " This thing might just help us out of this place."

"How?" Hakkai blinked.

"Just wait for tomorrow. We'll ask that lady for help," He turned his back from Hakkai and dozed off. Hakkai blinked more. This guy is freaking me out, he thought. Petting his dragon, he kept all his stuff into his bag. At last, his eyes gave way to a nice but restless sleep. Hakuryu flew from his basket and pulled a blanket over Hakkai and slept beside him.

The night passed by without any disturbance and all was silent.

Right…and that's for chapter 1…how was it?


End file.
